beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tsuki's doemdag
Tsuki's doemdag 3 mei. De dag die Tsuki altijd al vreesde... Tsuki opende haar ogen en wist dat het al ochtend was. De gouden gloed van de zon viel binnen en scheen recht in Tsuki's gezicht waardoor ze zich meteen omdraaide en tegen Kyoya ging liggen. Opeens realiseerde ze zich welke dag het was en ging ze schreeuwend rechtop zitten... "AAAAAHH!" krijste ze en ook Kyoya was meteen wakker en sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. "Wat is er?! Tsuki?!" riep Kyoya vol bezorgdheid en volgde Tsuki's angstige blik naar de kalender. Hij zuchtte en liet zich terug vallen. "Je wist dat deze dag zou komen, waarom vind je het zo erg?" vroeg hij terwijl hij een groot wit hoofdkussen op zijn hoofd legde en Tsuki nam diep adem. "Op mijn verjaardag heb ik mijn ouders verlaten, ze zullen het me nooit vergeven!" en keek naar Kyoya die het hoofdkussen al had weggegooid en nu vol brandende nieuwsgierigheid naar haar keek. "Ik...ik haat deze dag!" snikte ze en de tranen rolde over haar wangen zonder dat ze ook echt aan het huilen was. Kyoya nam haar meteen vast en kuste haar hoofd. "Het is goed, het is goed. Het is jouw verjaardag dus als je het niet wil vieren, kunnen we gewoon filmpjes kijken ofzo." zei Kyoya in een poging haar blij te maken. Ze trapte erin en was nu aan het bibberen van het lachen. "Klinkt goed!" zei ze en begon zich aan te kleden. "Is dit goed?" zei Tsuki en Kyoya's ogen werden groot. Ze had een lichtgroen topje aan met 1 mouw en een witte kniebroek met daaronder een paar gympen. "Wow, tijd voor verandering?" zei Kyoya en trok een wenkbrauw op. Tsuki lachte en plofte neer naast Kyoya, ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en sloot haar ogen. "Ik heb erover nagedacht", zei ze en kuste zijn wang, "Ik wil het niet voorbij laten gaan, ik wil het gewoon simpel vieren. Zonder al die tralalaa!" Kyoya keek haar aan. "Meen je dat?" zei hij en nam haar zo vast dat hij in haar ogen kon kijken. Tsuki knikte, liep naar de badkamer en gooide Kyoya's kleren naar zijn hoofd. Hij zuchtte en liet zich weer op zijn hoofdkussen vallen. "Ezel!" lachte Tsuki maar Kyoya liet een knor als antwoord horen. "Varken dan!" en al lachend liep ze de trap af. Tsuki deed de grote witte koelkast open en nam er beleg uit. Daarna liep ze naar het kastje en nam er brood uit, ging aan tafel zitten en wilde net haar brood smeren toen ze opeens stommel achterin de bergplaats hoorde. Ze stond op en nam de houten baseball bat die achter de deur stond liep naar de deur en trok hem open. Ze haalde uit met de bat tot ze opeens gelach hoorde. "GELUKKIGE VERJAARDAG!!" riepen al haar vrienden die zich in de kleine ruimte gepropt hadden in koor. Tsuki gromde en ging meteen naar boven, waar ze al verwachtte dat Kyoya er niet zou zijn. "Kyoya! Ik krijg je nog wel!" dreigde ze tot ze opeens twee gespierde armen rond zich wikkelde en haar mee naar beneden namen. Misaki liep naar haar toe en nam meteen een foto, de flits verblindde Tsuki bijna maar leek Misaki niet te deren en ze lachte toen ze de uitkomst zag. "Je eerste verjaarsfoto!" giechelde Misaki en liet de foto aan iedereen zien. "Mooie" zei Tsubasa sarcastisch en Tsuki rolde haar ogen. "FEESTJE BIJ MIJ THUIS!!!" riep Misaki luid en ze stond op en neer te springen. "Nee echt niet!" snauwde Myuu haar af en greep Tsuki bij de arm. "Ze gaat naar de Furie!" "Nee, mijn huis!" "Furie!" "mijn huis!" en zo bleven ze discussieren. Tsuki ging op een stoel zitten en kruiste haar benen, wachtend tot het over zou zijn. Toen dat het geval niet bleek te zijn, kwam Ryuga tussenbeide en keek hen beiden aan. "Ooit aan gedacht aan wat Tsuki wil op hààr verjaardag?!" zei hij en Misaki begon te lachen. "Ze weet niet eens wat ze zelf wil!" en Myuu lachte met haar mee. "Naar de Furie dus!" constateerde Myuu en negeerde Tsuki's poging om iets te zeggen. "De Furie dan maar!" zuchte Tsuki en wapperde met haar handen als teken van overgave. "Iedereen klaar?" vroeg Myuu aan de bende rugzaktoeristen die al een hele tijd zaten te wachten tot Misaki was uitgepruild. "Ben je klaar?!" vroeg Ryuga aan de bleirende Misaki met sarcastische toon. Haar blauwe haren hingen voor haar gezicht en ze was gebogen. "Ja" mopperde ze. Tsubasa trok haar recht en hield haar kleine hoofdje tegen zijn borstkast waardoor ze meteen al wat gelukkiger werd. Haar lippen krulden zich op en er was al meteen een brede glimlach op haar gelaat verscheen. Ze was zo blij bij Tsubasa en daar had niemand eigenlijk ooit op gelet. Ze vulden elkaar perfect aan. Tsuki werd onderbroken in haar dagdroom door een schrapende keel. Ryuga stak de hand met de gouden omwikkel omhoog en Tsuki keek aandachtig, deze keer wilden ze zien hoe de transformatie te werk ging. Ze knipperde slechts eenmaal en er stonden al meteen twee gigantische draken voor hun neus. De ene was zwart en de witte stip op zijn voorhoofd waar normaal de draak's Dracontia stak glimde in de zon. Idem dito voor de witte draak waarvan de zwarte stip glimde en de zon de gloed in hun ogen aanwakkerde. De draken lieten een muziekje horen. Een soort symphonisch orkest, vraag en antwoord tussen viool en piano. Tsuki stapte naar voren en ging op de rug van de witte draak, waarvan ze intuitief wist dat dat Myuu was, zitten. De anderen aarzelden nog maar volgden algauw Tsuki's voorbeeld. Tsuki's hoofd werd knalrood toen ze zag dat Myuu het ganse paleis -haar deel- helemaal had ingepakt in versieringen. De lakeien buigden tweemaal: een keer voor hun prinses en nog een keer omdat Myuu iedereen had gewaarschuwd over deze dag. Ze zal geweten hebben dat Tsuki zich zou overgeven. Ze liepen allen binnen in een grote gang waar een enorme taart stond. Het was er versierd met groene en witte linten en de taart was passend met dezelfde kleuren glazuur. Tsuki kon zich niet inhouden en net als een kind van vijf streek ze met haar vinger over het glazuur en stak het in haar mond. Tot haar verbazing was het heerlijk, ze lustte normaal gezien geen taart en liep ze dus maar verder naar de dansvloer. "En hier gaan we vanavond uit ons dak!" zei Myuu en deed een gek dansje waardoor Tsuki moest lachen. De avond brak aan en het roze van de avond werd algauw inktzwart dat alleen maar werd doorbroken door het schijnende licht van de miljoenen sterren. Net als toen ze jong was begon ze ze allemaal te tellen, omdat er werd verteld dat als je ze ging tellen er steeds meer bijkwamen. Tsuki werd opeens meegetrokken door Madoka, Aki, Misaki en...Myuu. Ze sleepten haar naar een gigantische kleedkamer met een nog grotere kleerkast en de allergrootste spiegels die ze ooit gezien had. "Ze heeft al passende kleren aan!" zei Madoka en bestudeerde de outfit die Tsuki vanochtend aangetrokken had. "Het is wel geen jurk!" zei Aki en keek met een DUH-blik naar Myuu. "Je hebt gelijk! In een jurk met jou!" riep Myuu en liep met een mint-groene jurk richting Tsuki, die gillend wegrende maar door Misaki werd tegengehouden. "Jij gaat nergens heen, kippenkop!" sneerde Misaki en hield haar arm stevig voor Tsuki's neus. "Komaan, voor 1 keer!" zeiden Aki, Madoka en Myuu in koor en ze begonnen weer te pruilen. Tsuki keek naar hun grote ogen en hun pruillipjes. Tsuki kon het niet over haar hart laten en stak haar armen naar voren waardoor ze rechtsprongen en de jurk aandeden. Tsuki sloot haar ogen en probeerde aan iets anders te denken terwijl zij het kriebelig misbaksel aandeden. Iedereen stond al te dansen of te eten en wachten op de meisjes, dit was het bal* weer helemaal opnieuw! Uiteindelijk kwamen ze en Myuu wapperde van trots met haar handen. "Kijk hoe mooi Tsuki is!" schreeuwde ze, Tsuki gromde en ze sloeg weer rood uit. De mint-groene jurk met een gebruikelijke zijstreep was nu vanonder aan het wapperen en toonden een beetje van haar bleke benen. "Niet zo kijken!" siste Tsuki naar de jongens en liep meteen naar Kyoya die haar met open armen opving. "Laten we gewoon dansen zodat we snel weg kunnen!" fluisterde Tsuki, Kyoya lachte. "Je ziet er trouwens prachtig uit, zoals altijd natuurlijk" prevelde hij in haar oor en ze begon te blozen. "Je bent wel erg rood vandaag!" voegde hij er lachend aan toe. Tsuki danste bijna de hele nacht en toen het eindelijk tijd was om naar huis te gaan, was Tsuki oprecht teleurgesteld. "Het was geweldig! Dankje meisjes!" zei Tsuki en deze keer meende ze het. "Ik zei toch dat je niet eens wist wat je zelf wou!" lachtte Misaki en knuffelde Tsuki onmiddelijk. Iedereen vertrok en thuis was iedereen nog aan het napraten. "Misschien is het toch geen doemdag meer!" lachte Tsuki, niet realiserend wat haar te wachten stond... Wordt Vervolgd